Unseasonable Cold
by Shadow's Fallen Wing
Summary: Koji finds Kouichi late one night. One Shot. Brotherly love.


~Kouichi~

It was unseasonable cold for a July night. Just above freezing. The moon seemed to glow brighter in the sky as if trying to make up for the cold. A young dark haired boy sat still on a swing deep in thought.

'_What do I tell him?' _The boy looked across the street and sighed. _'The ambulance left eight hours ago...why do I feel like it is still there? Maybe I should have called Kouji, I mean I think he'd want to know...'_

A gust of wind ripped through the park then and Kouichi shivered, his old tattered clothes gave little warmth, but he couldn't go back in the apartment now. He promised his mother that he would stay at Kouji's while she was in the hospital. Of course he didn't want to force himself on Kouji's family, brothers or not he felt out-of-place there almost unwelcome.

' _Of course you feel unwelcome there...you are.' _A dark voice whispered to him _'You're father pick Kouji remember. He still hasn't acknowledged you're existence yet.'_ Kouichi sighed again.

~Kouji~

Kouji readjusted his backpack slightly as he left the train station, he smiled _'Kouichi is going to be glad I brought him a jacket.' _His smile left at his next thought '_I wish he would answer his phone he's got me worried...'_

Kouji's pace quickened. He could see his mothers apartment now, he frowned "Why are the lights off," he mumbled. He pulled out his cell phone and this time desided to call Kouichi's cell instead of home phone.

Bring...bring

Kouji shut his cell and glanced to the park across the street. There sat Kouichi unmoving, aside from the great shivering his body was doing on it's own.

"Kouichi..." Kouji walked over to his brother completely unnoticed. The blank look in his brothers eye only made his concern grow. "Onii-san?" Kouichi stayed still. Kouji lowered his bag and pulled out his spare jacket. He then placed it on Kouichi's shivering shoulders.

"Huh!? Kouji...when did you..." Kouichi stared at his brother as he took a seat on the swing next to him.

"A while ago Kouichi. What were you thinking about that had you so lost? Why haven't you answered your phone? Why are you outside? You're freezing." Kouji's questioned with worry and great concern.

"I'm not. Cold I mean."

"Kouichi you're lips are blue. Here," Kouji stood offered a hand, "Lets get you inside."

At that Kouichi's eyes turned away from his brothers gaze. He shifted slightly putting his arms inside of the jacket draped on his shoulders. "No..."

"Kouichi? Why not?" Kouji sat back down. "Did something happen today? To Mom?"

Kouichi sighed again

"What happen."

"She's fine... She just collapsed today when we were making lunch... I called the ambulance, she's at the hospital now. I wanted to go with her but she wanted me to..." Kouichi didn't want to burden his brother anymore. He stood up and looked to Kouji, "You can come in for awhile but it's getting late you don't want you're parents to worry."

"WHAT. You think that I would leave you alone in you apartment after it was broken into last week!? You're coming to my house." Kouji was already pulling out his phone.

"No, I don't want to burden anybody, it's fine I've been home alone loads of times, remember?" Kouichi stopped Kouji from dialing. "It's nothing really, I'll be fi-" His sentence was cut short with a handful of coughs.

Kouji scowled and put a hand to his brothers forehead, "No you are coming to my house. You even have a fever Kouichi. And I am not leaving you here alone, let alone sick."

"But, what about...Dad?" There father was the one thing that always stopped Kouichi from being comfortable at Kouji's house.

"Listen," Kouji put his hands on his brother's shoulders, "He just doesn't know how to act around you yet. He is worried you hate him." Kouji saw the disbelief, "Trust me, after the last time you were over I confronted him about it, that is really all it is." Kouji smiled softly and call his house.

"Come on Onii-san,"

Kouichi gave a thankful smile and nodded.

**~End~**

A/N It's not the best but I have fun writing it. Hope you enjoy it.


End file.
